


Do You Think We'll Be Alright At The End of All This?

by Dafinx



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Heart-to-Heart, I don't think it's a lot, Karolina gets hurt, Nico overreacts, Pre-Relationship, Some angst, prompt, sharing a bed trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dafinx/pseuds/Dafinx
Summary: Prompt from thatswaytoohaught on Tumblr - "Hiiii ! I saw you accepted request for marvel’s runaways ! Could you maybe write something about Karolina getting hurt and Nico overacting ?? That would be great :) but it’s up to you of course :) have a nice day !! :)"In which Karolina gets shot (grazed really it's not that bad), Nico freezes time, and they both have a heart to heart.





	Do You Think We'll Be Alright At The End of All This?

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting through the prompts woot!

To be honest, they probably should have seen it coming.

They were fighting some of their parent’s goons (although judging by the logos on their jackets they were really just Karolina’s mom's goons). They had started to take kids off the street with even more frequency. Fighting people who have fought before (with guns) really wasn’t very smart, even when you have superpowers. Which is why when one of them fired a gun and Karolina let out a yelp Nico appropriately, and not unexpectedly, freaked out.

“Karolina!” Nico ran over and held her staff high when she shouted, “Stop!”

Time froze around them as Nico looked her over worriedly. “Nico I’m fine, really, we were about to stop them anyways. You can calm down. I was just grazed it’s no big deal.”

Nico didn’t calm down at all, “No big deal? You were shot! An inch closer and you could be dead right now!”

“But I wasn’t. Still standing, still glowing.” Literally. She was literally still glowing. “The powers heal me up fast it’ll be okay.” She reached out with her hand on her good side and put it on Nico’s shoulder. “Relax. The sooner we can finish this the sooner we can all go home and get at least a small amount of rest.”

Nico shook her head and tightened her hold on Karolina’s shoulders. “No way, someone needs to make sure you don’t have internal bleeding. You’re staying with me tonight.”

“I’m literally glowing right now I don’t know if I even _have_ blood to bleed internally,” She joked.

Nico rubbed a hand on her arm and peered at the wound. There were wisps of energy flying around it. Definitely not blood. “Well you’re halfish human right? What about when you change back? No risking it.”

Karolina sighed. “Fine. Can you at least unfreeze time now?”

“What?” Nico said.

“Nico, you froze time. Look around.”

The goth ran a hand through her hair and looked around them quickly. Sure enough everyone was stuck in place. “Oh crap. I don’t know how to undo this.”

“Doesn’t the staff do what you want?” Karolina asked. “Why don’t you just tell it to start time again?”

Nico held the staff up and ran through a list of commands. “Go, start, unstop, play… yeah no this isn’t working. I have an idea but I really would rather not do it and it’s gonna hurt a bit you a bit, up for it?”

Karolina nodded. “Sure what do you have to- Ouch!”

Nico had picked up Karolina’s hand and pricked her thumb on the staff. It shrunk back into it’s dormant size as everyone around them began moving again.

“Sorry!” She shouted as she re-extended the staff and smacked it over the head of one of their attackers.

“Nico what just happened?” Gert yelled when she noticed that the other two girls had moved, seemingly in a split second.

“Just a small problem! Nothing major! Get back to making your dinosaur bite people!” Nico yelled back as she blasted another man in the chest.

“And we are-” Chase held up his fistigons and let off a blast at the last attacker. “Done! Our parents should really invest in better evil henchmen.”

“I think they’re good enough Chase.” Nico grumbled as she eyed Karolina’s wound.

Alex pulled out his phone and started calling a Lyft. “Let’s go home guys. I have an English test I have to study for.”

“Come on Karolina,” Nico grabbed Karolina’s still glowing hand and led them away. “I’m not gonna risk you shifting back so I’ll use the staff to get us home.”

“You couldn’t figure out how to undo something how are you going to do teleport us somewhere?” She trusted Nico and knew the other girl would never do something to intentionally hurt her but she did worry that Nico didn’t exactly know what she was doing.

“It does what I want and that’s enough for me. It just goes overboard. I don’t see how the staff can go overboard on getting us home.”

“That sounds… jinxy.”

Nico laughed and held up the staff. “I don’t think that’s a word.”

“Well it shoul-” Karolina felt her stomach flip and she saw that they were now in Nico’s room.

“-d be. Wow. That was honestly pretty cool.”

Nico waggled her eyebrows as she threw the staff on her bed and walked over to her laptop. “I know right? It’d be even better if I could figure out how to get it to work consistently.”

Karolina shrugged. “It’s not like I have full control. I have to use my bracelet to turn them off. The lights I mean. Gib forbid I ever lose it. I don’t know what I’d do.”

Nico laughed. “We’d all just go live in the woods. I’d use the staff to give us some wifi, maybe a cabin. It’d totally work out.”

Karolina smiled then peered over Nico’s shoulder. “You’re sweet. What are you doing on there anyways?”

“Well, I don’t exactly know how gunshot wounds-”

“Grazes”

“How gunshot wounds affect normal people, much less glowing people. I figure starting with normal people would be the best bet.”

“Nico I’m serious when I tell you I feel fine. I don’t even feel it anymore and it’s not wispy anymore.”

Nico fixed a stern look at her. “Do you really think I should let you risk it and switch back?” Karolina held her gaze and took one of Nico’s hands in hers.

“I really do.” She said. Nico sighed and grabbed her staff off of her bed again.

“Well, I’ll still keep the staff on hand. Just in case.” Karolina noticed the girl’s grip on it was tight, much tighter than normal. Nico herself seemed tense and Karolina abandoned trying to put her bracelet back on for a minute.

“Hey, are you ok? You don’t seem yourself. I really am fine but if you truly don’t want me to put on the bracelet I won’t.”

Nico let out a shaky breath while she looked at her. “I don’t want to lose another person I care about, Karolina.” Her voice wobbled but she didn’t drop her gaze.

“Oh”

“Yeah”

Karolina drew the other girl into her arms and put her head on her’s. “You won’t be losing me anytime soon, ok? I’ll make sure of that.”

Nico let out a sob and tightened her grasp. “I just- I can’t, ok? Amy was here one day and gone the next and I don’t think I’d be able to go through that again. I know I’m being paranoid and I know I’m being stupid but I can’t lose you too.”

Karolina leaned down and pressed a kiss to Nico’s forehead. “You’re not being paranoid or stupid. We’ll deal with the bracelet in the morning ok? Let’s just get some rest. You might want to seal off your room just in case your parents walk in though. I don’t know how they’d react to you having a living rainbow in your room.”

Nico pulled back and laughed while she wiped the tears from her eyes. “Probably not well I’m guessing.”

“You got any spare blankets?” Karolina said as she pulled away from Nico, who seemed to be regaining her composure. “I’ll sleep on the ground.”

“You’re hurt you can’t sleep on the ground. Just take my bed I’ll go get my own blankets.” She started to walk off but Karolina grabbed her by the wrist.

“Nico, I’m not gonna let you sleep on the floor.”

“Then we’ll have to...”

“Right.”

Nico blushed. “Well. I’ll, uh, go wash my makeup off and give you a chance to change.”

Karolina was also blushing as she nodded. “Thanks.”

They both stood there for a second in awkwardness. A few seconds passed before Nico gestured her head towards the bathroom and took a few steps backwards. “I’ll just...”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah and I’ll just...” she gestured towards the dresser in the room.

“Yeah. Ok. Um, I’ll be back in a minute and I’ll knock before I come in.”

Nico was actually back in ten minutes and Karolina realized that this was the first time she’d seen Nico without makeup in at least a year. She was beautiful, she always was, but she now seemed more vulnerable.

A quick command from Nico with the staff sealed the doorway up as Karolina laid on the right side of the bed. Nico sheepishly laid on the other side as far away as she could. Karolina couldn’t blame her, this was incredibly awkward. Karolina decided to try to break the silence.

“My side is feeling better.” She said as Nico turned to face her.

“That’s good.” Nico said. She glanced at Karolina’s side then glanced back up to her face.

“Yeah.” Karolina said. “Remember when we used to have sleepovers? Me, you, Amy, Gert, and Molly?”

Nico chuckled. “I do. You’d always try to get us to play Monopoly while Gert moaned about how the game was supposed to show us that capitalism was bad not good.”

“Then she’d just team up with Molly and they’d wreck the rest of us.”

Nico sighed. “I miss those days.”

“I miss them, too.” Karolina said. “This is the closest we’ve been to those days in a long time. We should enjoy it.”

Nico nodded and looked at Karolina. “True. Something’s different though. I feel it. I don’t know what it is, but I know something’s going to change.”

Karolina wanted to quip that enough had already changed. That their parents were evil. That they could do things now that no ordinary person could. That even her whole religion turned out to be one big sham. Even though she knew Nico was right, she didn’t know what change was coming either.

“You’re right.” She said.

Nico ran a hand through her hair and rolled onto her back to look up at the kaleidoscope of colors Karolina’s powers were painting on the ceiling. Karolina decided to look at them too.

“Do you think we’ll be alright at the end of all this?” Karolina asked.

“For once, I actually think we will.” Nico said.

**Author's Note:**

> Next fic is probably going to be the other prompt I got in December (Gertchase jealous!Chase and him being a big brother to Molly). It might be a twoshot I haven't decided yet and it will probably be up within a week or so. I'm also still working on Chapter 3 of We Could Give Glee A Run For It's Money.
> 
> Message me on tumblr (dafinx) if you have any prompts/requests! Especially Deanoru because we need more fics of them.


End file.
